My Cahill Life REWRITE
by TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco
Summary: •*•*• Lindsay Jane Wizard doesn't know what to expect on her new mission. She definitely does not expect to be forcibly strapped on a rollar coaster of love, heartbreak, pain, humour, adventure, and fun. Follow Lindsay on her journey of becoming a Madrigal •*•*•


**Okay, I'm very very excited right now and I have to stay calm... ****_*takes deep breath*_**

**_I'M REWRITING MY CAHILL LIFE. _**

**Wow, it feels awesome to get this off my chest. I've been planning this for a couple months now. The idea start way back in October when I decided to read the horrible mess that is My Cahill Life. It was then that I realized how offensive, awful, rude, and terribly written that fanfic was... ****To defend myself, I was 9/10 when I wrote it...**

**Anyways, yeah, I'm going to rewrite it! **

**This time, I will (attempt to) make it better written, refrain from using offensive or derogatory remarks and phrases, and actually do research to make sure all of my facts are straight!**

**I'm also working on making Lindsay less of a Mary-Sue which, noticeably, she was. **

**To the people who read MCL:**** if you're afraid that this story will not be exactly like the original, please do not worry! The plot will be pretty much the same. I'm just going to rewrite it with extra detai****l! Lindsay will still (hopefully) be hilarious and an all around awesome main character. If my saying that has made you decide to not read the rewritten part, I'm just going to say this now: I'm also going to be adding different scenes and stuff! Yup, even more Lindsay than you could ask for! I actually think this story will have more chapters than MCL. Possibly..**

**So far, I only have a few chapters rewritten. However, I am going to wait until I have completed a bit more before I actually post them. That being said, ****_please FOLLOW & FAVOURITE this story and/or me if you want to be notified when I do decide to upload them! _**

**Another thing I'd like to say is that after I have uploaded the first 5 or so rewritten chapters of My Cahill Life, I will be taking the original off of for good. I'm sorry, it's just too offensive and just the thought of it sitting on here, open for everyone to read, makes me excruciatingly uncomfortable. But, I am very attached to the original story, so the story will be staying on my iPad. (I also have to read it in order to remember the details of each chapter, so I can rewrite them, right?).**

**Okay, so that's all I have to say! Review if you're going to read this, because I need to know if I'm doing this for a reason. PM me if you have any questions! **

**Oh.. Heh, and I might have a little teaser of the 'Prologue' for you... Before you read it, I'll remind you again that this story is going to be a tiny bit different.. hehe... Here it is!;**

* * *

><p><em>"I've always wanted to be a main character," said a little girl, gazing out a window through a telescope. It was dark out, well past midnight, and well past her bedtime. Blonde curls tumbled down her back, nearly touching the bed she was sitting on. Turning her head, she added, "Not one of the ones who die right away, I mean. I wanna be one of the main characters who have adventures and fall in love and get married and stuff, you know?"<em>

_"No, I don't know," the other kid scoffed. He looked nothing like her, what with his dark skin and black hair and small frame. Meanwhile she was pale and fair and tall. "I like my life. I have lots of friends, and I have you for a sister, and Mommy and Daddy are really good, too."_

_"Yeah, that's true." the girl said, shrugging a single shoulder. She peered back out the telescope as her younger brother continued bouncing around the room, carrying a toy rocket ship. He made sound effects as he went, ducking and diving and spinning around. _

_The kids were around 8 and 6 years old on that day. They barely got a chance to have decent childhoods before disaster struck._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to read it now? Maybe? ;)<strong>

**I'm going to go now, but I hope to talk to you guys again in the near future! Bye, fellow Cahills! **

**- emily **


End file.
